The research in this project is aimed at determining the mechanism by which rhodopsin excites the visual receptor. Characteristics of rhodopsin which reveal general properties of membrane structure and function are also being investigated. The techniques employed include flash photometry, microspectrophotometry, dielectric dispersion measurements, osmotic permeability studies and atomic absorbance observations of ion content.